lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Godswalk 1014
Previous Year: Godswalk 1013 Next Year: Godswalk 1015 Events - January 15, 1014 - Archbishop Uro Daykin makes a statement declaring that the Hand of Men is an enemy of Oden. The Hand retaliates by relating to the common man, raising tensions between the rich and poor in both Oden and Larkenvale. Some begin to percieve The Hand as heroic figures fighting for the greater good. - March 11, 1014 - The Elves of Lindala take in Sinthaster Wolfeater and his entourage. They remain with them for several months, enjoying the prosperity of the Elves. They are introduced to Darshia Whitefang, a descendant of the last true King of Gildor. - June 12, 1014 - A morning drink leads Nex Belain to a chance encounter with Death. He joins Garradir Browhest, a Darkmoon Saint, and Gendry, a Fumnite sworn to accompany Garradir, on a mission to seek out a mysterious magic somewhere in Autumn City. By nightfall the men located this magic, much due to Nex's ability to guess, in an old orphanage outside the city. Within the orphanage the trio located the magic, it came in the form of a girl, no older then twelve, named Lidiya; the girl claimed to be the human form of the Goddess of Death, Unquala. This event marks the beginning of the union between Death and Luck as Nex swears loyalty to Lidiya in exchange for information. - July 25, 1014 - The Trials of Wolfeater begin when Frogock the Rock attacks White Fort. The forces of good prevail this day; Frogock the Rock is cut down by the combined might of Darshia Whitefang and human ingenuity. - July 27, 1014 - Darshia is released from the care of the High Elves and departs for Gildor in secret. Sinthaster and those who fought for him remain in Linvale for a time, combating orcs and reveling in the company of the Elves. - August 12, 1014 - Larken vassals and Gildorian dukes increase land disputes; this leads to a large increase in small skirmishes. Tigahn Dailar, Duke of Highkeep, is foremost in his defense against the skirmishes. He blames the poor wartime leadership of Nashuss Khal and officially begins a movement to undo Khal's stewardship of the throne. - August 31, 1014 - The Dwarves of Dol-Baror seal their gates for reasons unknown. Trade with the Dwarves seemingly ceases, and none are quite sure why. - September 12, 1014 - The Hand of Men spreads along Oden like a seeping wound, rallying more fighters to their cause. Bishops, fearing for their safety, flee back to Halia Mortes. Archbishop Uro Daykin orders a decree to quell any uprising; those thought to be associated with the Hand of Men with be dealt with by The Order of the Seven. - October 3, 1014 - Nashuss Khal orders the Wolf Knights to step up the policing of Leva Adium and elsewhere the streets for heretics and pagans. Larken and Arnish magic-searchers, which have been growing in strength, have begun seeping into Gildor. The Wolf Knights begin a much more stringent series of cleansing policies in order to combat the growing heretic population.